


Let's be alone together.

by panicparade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Frigga, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Jane!Bashing, M/M, Married Couples, Mean!Thor, Presumed Dead, Sad!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He left because of you, you know?” She told Thor the day of the funeral she did not attend. “Why did you bring her here Thor? Are you so cruel that you enjoyed seeing your brother suffer like that? Or was it because you were too blind too see what was in front of you? Had always been in front of you for years.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's be alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Presumed Dead square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 2 Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/1616.html)  
> Title is a song by Fall Out Boy.  
> Un- betaed, any mistakes pointed out nicely would be appreciated :)
> 
> I wrote this right after I saw the Thor 2 trailer and it is not kind to Jane or Thor. At all.

Two years.

For two years Frigga waited for Loki to come back to her, to his mother and every day she slept disappointed but hopeful for the other day. Then came the news. She didn’t believe it. How could she? Her son, her Loki, her mischievous bright eyed and intelligent Loki could not have died at the hands of the dark elves. It was something she refused to believe in and as the rest of Asgard mourned only for show but secretly thanked the higher powers for taking the second son away, Frigga kept waiting.

“He left because of you, you know?” She told Thor the day of the funeral she did not attend. “Why did you bring her here Thor? Are you so cruel that you enjoyed seeing your brother suffer like that? Or was it because you were too blind too see what was in front of you? Had always been in front of you for years.” Frigga could see Thor’s wife, the lady called Jane, standing just outside the door and listening to them; she didn’t care. No mortal came before her son and for too many years she’d stood by and seen her Loki take everything they gave him. For almost his entire life Loki had loved his brother, only to be rejected outright and even mocked, the finally blow being delivered when Thor brought the Midgardian to their home. Asgard was no longer Loki’s sanctuary.

Frigga only prayed her son was happy wherever he was.

____

“Come to bed, Thor.”

“In a minute, darling” It was becoming increasingly harder for him to keep saying to that her. Thor loved her, yes. But he also knew that she was not the person he loved the most in the entire world. Or maybe she was now, if the news of his brother being dead were true. And there it was, the stab of guilt he felt each time he thought of Loki. He welcomed the pain that coursed through his body each time he thought of the look on his brother’s face when Thor entered the palace with Jane. Loki who’d come running from his room to meet his brother had stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Jane who’d been clinging to Thor’s arm, looking around her in awe. He’d turned and gone back to him room, but not before Thor had seen the tear fall down his cheek. And now his brother was dead and Thor could do nothing about it but live with the guilt.

___

Eventually Jane starts asking Thor when they’ll go back to Midgard, not caring if they’re in the company of others or not. He can’t look his mother in the eye anymore since the day of the funeral and he knows Jane isn’t happy about the fact that Frigga doesn’t even try to get to know her. Finally, tired of Jane asking every day, Thor decides they should go visit Midgard for a while; it’s already been four Midgardian years since they wed.

Jane is happy and Darcy is happy and Thor wonders when he’ll start feeling truly happy again. If Jane notices she doesn’t say anything. It is on the third day of their arrival that Thor picks up the newspaper and almost drops it down again. There he is, Loki, right on the cover, smiling and standing in the arms of Captain America. Thor feels like a dagger’s been plunged into his heart and like the ice of Jotunhiem he can feel the cold spreading through his body. Without thinking, Thor grabs Mjolnir and flies to the Avengers Tower.

___

“Thor”

Loki’s clearly just woken up, his hair is a mess and he’s in pajamas, something Thor had never thought he would see his brother in. Steve is coming forward to shake his hand, one arm still around Loki’s waist, clearly staking claim, or maybe supporting him; something that Thor was never able to do.

They talk, or Loki and Steve talk and Thor listens, too stunned to say anything. He’s busy watching, their easy interaction, the way Loki curls into Steve when they sit together, how Steve always knows what Loki wants before he asks. How Loki doesn’t look at Thor _that way_ anymore. When he can’t take it anymore he gets up, ready to leave; he’s heard enough to understand that Asgard was too painful to come back anymore. Painful enough that he thought it better that people thought he was dead; Thor can feel the guilt adding up. The only difference is that now it’s joined with an entirely new bitter feeling over Steve getting something he could have had a chance at. The only time Thor speaks is when he tells Loki to get back in touch with their mother. Loki’s eyes soften at her mention and Thor leaves.

He doesn’t look back.

 


End file.
